Just like a Doll
by ElFiyero
Summary: Evangeline Narcissa Malfoy is the 17 year old daughter of Draco Malfoy...She seems to have everything,she is even head girl.But it seems she didn't always do what her father said.Once she was in love but she says she'll never try that again,Falling in lov
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:Of Malfoy's and Potter's

Evangeline Narcissa Malfoy tossed and turned in her large, confortable pink bed.She awoke with a start.Evangeline looked around in slight confusion, it seened she was still partly in her dreamworld.She imediatly snapped out of this dreamworld, when she heard her name being called from downstairs.She realized where she was going today.She jumped out of bed and glared at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was an awful mess of light brown glossy curls,She had a touch of blonde streaks the sun had given her.She grummbled as she tried to get her glossy curls to become neat and orderly. The 17 year old gave up on using a brush and decided on a spell that would make her curls look perfect-and of course the spell worked.For Evangeline Malfoy always got what she wanted.

At her school she was know as the Queen bee of the slytherins. A Slytherin Princess.Being the perfect daughter that she was. She never disobeyed her parents. And in return for this she recived a number of things-anything she wanted in fact.She had the most wonderful golden jewlery.The most beatiful dress robes.She basicly had everthing.

Well not _everything _She didn't have a suitable man to marry yet.She was sure her parents were to marry her off this year,her last year at Hogwarts.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at her all-too pale skin.It was soft delicate skin.'_Like a china doll'_ someone had once said to her _'Your skin is-you are perfection.Yes you are just like a doll put on display for all to see'._Evangeline smiled slightly at the memory,thinking of the person who had said this to her.She shook her head as she pulled on her school robes,she knew most people changed on the train ride but she wasn't 'most people'.Her mind wondered to this person,the person who had called her a doll, She also thought how right he had been,she was and still is a doll.Or a simple toy that her parents would use to make the perfect pureblood.and how she would never see that person again.How she would never get to sneak out to see him or do something against her parents wishes,that they would never find out about...

_It's impossiable to see him again! _She silently reminded herself _he is...dead after all_

Evangeline sighed,but a small smile appeared on her face as she pinned on her Head Girl badge."This is my year" She told her reflection."And I won't let some old memory screw it up for me!"

With that she grabbed her trunk and headed out of her room and down into the dinning room of Malfoy Manner."Are we leaving yet?" She asked her father when she approched her parents.

He smirked."Took long enough for you to get down."

"Then lets go!"Evangeline said impatiently.

And her parents smiled proudly at there daughter as they all apparated to platform 9 and 3/4.They reminded her,as they always did, not to do anything foolish. Such as associating with mudbloods or mudblood lovers.

"A fine example over there" Her father commeted pointing out the mess of a family that called themselves the potters.She shook her head,the Potters were the biggest bunch of bloodtraitors she had heard of.And with all of them in Gryffindor what else could be expected.Evangeline told her parents goodbye,she boarded the train and proudly made her way to The Heads compartment.She wasn't at all worried about who would be head boy...maybe she should have been.

"I don't see how _you _got to be head boy!"15 year old kayla Potter informed her older brother.They were all trying to board the train,which was hard with their younger brother,Mike yelling about how he wanted to go to Hogwarts.

James Sirius Potter laughed at his sisters comment,as he pinned on the heads Badge."I dunno how they could pick me" James was the oldest member of the Potter clan.He was over all quite a handsome boy.With his fathers black hair and his mothers chocolate brown eyes,his hair was also always an awful mess.He was in Gryffindor and had quite the pranking reputation.It was in fact a miracle that he was Head boy at all.He was and had been the Gryffindor quidditch captin,James was a seeker, like his father.

"If you don't get on the train now you'll be late!" Ginerva Potter told her children giving each of them a hug in turn."Bye! Remember to write!"Their parents both waved and told them goodbye as they all boarded the train.When the Potter were all on the trainmost of them went there seperate ways,seeking out their own friends,James was walking to the Heads compartment.

There wasn't one person who didn't meet James Potter,son of the famous Harry Potter,that didn't instantly become best friends with him.There wasn't one girl who didn't swoon when he walked into the room.He was concerned he was a God in some's eyes, but he wasn't extrememly egotistical,thanks to his siblings.Although he wasn't extremely vain he couldn't help but be mildly surrprised when he entered the heads compartment.

"Hello?" James said studying the back of her head.(She was staring out the window)As she turned her head to face him he studied her more carefully.She had glossy curls cascading from every angle.Her eyes,though to most must have seemed blank,showed her soul.She had those kinds of eyes,strange grey ones.Also small almost unnoticable freckles tickled her noise.Overall she was quite pretty. _She'd look cuter if she was smiling_ He thought to himself.

"Hello.." Evangeline raised an eyebrow._What the hell is he starting at?_ She thought,shaking her head._Boys are such gits!_"What are you looking at?" She snapped.He looked startled by what she had said.

"Nothing!" James replied.After a few moments of complete and utterly awkward silence."So...Your head girl"

"So it would seem" For some reason Evangeline knew that this year would rock if she got to annoy this boy all year long._Although he is handsome _She addmitted silently. _Kind of .._

"Erm-" Why was making conversation with this girl so hard?

He then noticed her robes were that of slytherin... _That explains it!_

So I'm James Potter and you--"

Evangeline interupted him as she nearly started to gag."POTTER!" She said glaring at him.

_I'm stuck with a Potter all year!_

_I'm finally making conversation!_ James silently rejoiced,even though she looked like she wanted to kick his ass(Which he sort of was under the impression she _could _if she wanted to.)

"You are-?"

"Evangeline Narcissa Malfoy" She snapped, crossing her arms across her chest."And I have no intention of speaking to you **_anymore _**this year.So don't even try to speak to me again!" And after annocing this The Hogwarts Headgirl continued to glare out the window.

The Hogwarts Headboy smiled."I'll get you to talk to me again you wait and see!"

Evangeline turned to face him again with a 'how-are-you-going-to-do-that' look.

His grin widened, He soon began to babble about things to her nothing important."So...Evangeline.Hows life?Is your hair always that curly?" He asked he moved his face closer as if to inspected her hair.

She ignored him.

"Are you looking forward to school?I am. For me I can't wait for Quidditch such a great sport an honorable sport..."

He just wouldn't shut up blah.blah blah.

_this is going to be a long train ride._ Evangeline thought groaning

_This'll be fun! _James was grinning from ear to ear.

A/N-I just had to write this story...I really don't know why... did it suck?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Ultra-super-cutsy-annoying-nicknames

Evangeline wondered how much longer she would have to listen to James's babbling.She noticed that with his trying to talk to her the train ride to Hogwarts seemed even longer then usual...

James wondered how long it would take for her to crack.She seemed very good at ignoring him.He thought for a moment,he thought about all he knew of the Malfoy family.They are all 'mudblood'-hating dark lord supporters who are in love with themselves,that was something James knew.Well that wasn't going to help him...

"Evangeline" James muttered, staring at her."Thats a weird name..."Evangeline snorted at this comment;James smirked."And its way too looooooooooong. But you do get points for creativity.OH! You need a nickname!"

Evangeline turned to him,her face full of annoyence._A nickname?_ She thought,sliently groaning.

"How about...hmm" The perfect nickname then came to him,making his face light up"'Vangey!"

Evangeline stared at him._VANGEY?_ She thought it sounded like a discusting pet name that chidren insisted to be called.There he was babbling again but about what? 'Vangey' was growing tired of their game.

James kept rambling,he knew thats what he was doing.And now he was sure it was getting to her.It was quite easy to tell,by the look on her face, that she was going to crack at any moment and then she did...

"Shut up!" She screamed suddenly.He had finally won! Damn him! She glared at him.

Of course,he was smiling. _'Damn that smile' _She thought _'It almost makes him look cute...' _She shook that last thought from her head right away.

"I knew I'd get you to say something--"

"Listen,Potter our families aren't exactly the best of friends and I do not plan on being friends with you" She snapped,angrily. He had made her talk.And she absolutly hated that.The train began to slow and Evangeline let out a sigh of relief when it finally stopped.

"Goodbye Potter" She said grabbing her things immediatly.She head off the train to searched for the compartment. As she left she heard James yell after her:"Goodbye,**Vangey** see you after the feast!" She shook her head at that comment as she made her way outside.

It took a small amount of time for her to find her friends.They were all in the same carriage and as they saw her she heard one of them yell."The princess is here!" This made her smirk;she had an arrogant smirk much like her fathers.

"Evangeline! Sit next to me!" Cried Scarlett Snape, Scarlett was definatly,in Evangeline's mind,her best friend.Scarlett lived with her mother and had only met her father a few times,She was of course a Slytherin.Scarlett and Evangeline were different,in many aspects,looks and personality.For example Scarlett's hair was long Black and extremely straight,While Evangeline's was a bit past her sholders and curly to a extravagant point.While Scarletts eyes were a bright blue(resembling her mothers), Evangeline's were a pale clouded grey.

Their personalities also differed.Scarlett was definatly a bit more loose...and a bit of a partier,always sneaking out and having fun.Evangeline on the other hand...snuck out on occasion.Never at school though.During the summer for years she had sneak outthough...Evangeline was good with secrets.(Scarlett and secrets don't mix; She is a big gossiper) Evangeline played by the rules.Which was why after many years of stomping on other people and much hard work she was not only the head girl but also the Slytherin Princess.

"How was your summer?" Scarlett asked,excitedly, as usual.

Evangeline sighed silently,Scarlett always asked this question and Evangeline always respounded: "Fine, a few family parties.Nothing big." Causally she added "You were supposed to be at those parties by the way." The parties that Evangeline spoke of were not really 'parties' at all more like pure blood social events,that parents, used to brag about their childrens accomplishments.Evangeline and Scarlett really didn't need to go but both of their parents agreed it would be a great way for them to meet respectable young men. Although Evangeline attended most of them Scarlett was almost never present.

Scarlett seemed about to say somethig but was interupted by a smooth voice coming from Evangeline's left."From What I heard last summer you didn't go to many of those parties either, Evangeline..."  
Zane Zambini, of course he was the only one who would make such an observation or at least say it to her face.She studied Zane, this is who her parents would love for her to marry, she knew it would please her parents if she was to take the Zambini name.

She studied his face, he was quite handsome she realized;Dark, hair;tan skin;Large dark eyes that made almost any girl melt;moderately good strenght and such also,last but certainly not least,a smile to die for.

Although he would never replace what she once had.Nothing could.Yes, Evangeline Narcissa Malfoy knew that no matter what her marriage would be a loveless one.She also knew none of that mattered to her parents...

"What do you know of my summer last year, Zambini?" She hissed, her voice full of venium.The rest of the carriage had become strangly quiet.Not a word was spoken for the longest time;The only sound that were heard the wheels of the carriage crushing against the earth.

"When did we resort to using only sur names?" He asked, eyebrow raised."Really Evangeline,Darling no need to be--"

"Answer me" Evangeline's vocie was dangerously low, her eyes narrowed.

But Zane seemed unaffected by her.He leaned close to her and whispered."Sweetie" She hated the names Zane had for her.

"Everyone might not know who you were shacking up with."He smirked at her as he spoke the last few words."But I certainly do.And I am quite sad to learn of his demise...Oh what a horrid day it must have been for you---."

Zane had not finished.Luck saved her from hearing anymore of what that git thought.As the carriage absently stopped;They were at Hogwarts.No one else had heard,this was a fact she was sure of,especially when she saw the confused looks on her other 'friends' faces.

"FUCK YOU ZAMBINI!" The words tummbled from her mouth in not a whisper but a scream.'Damn' Evangeline though as she stormed out of the carriage.'Damn.How did that prick know...?' She shook her head.It wasn't even worth thinking about she didn't even care about the indvidal Zane had mentioned.That's what she told herself anyways.Angry footsteps could be heard as Evangeline walked into Hogwarts.

James Potter was chatting with his younger sister,about none other then Evangeline Malfoy.

"You call her Vangey!" Kayla repeated,with a laugh."That family though...a bunch of gits by what I know.They are all the same and they all seem to think that they are sooo great just because they are pureblood." Kayla rolled her eyes."You should really put her in Her place." She sugguested with a grin.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" James replied in an innocent voice.

Kayla scoffed."You know what I'm talking about!Pull a few pranks on here.Make her feel like she makes all of those'mudbloods' feel.Treat her like she treats anyone whose not up to her standards..."

James raised an eyebrow."I'll try, I'll try but I really can't make any promises she's very--"

He was however interupted by Evangeline's scream of a pretty colorful word.She stormed out of her carriage.James obsereved the scence.She walked into Hogwarts as quickly as possiable and didn't look back.Only one of her friends ran after her;the one with straight black hair that trailed after her like a cape as she ran after Evangeline.This girl was obvoiusly concerned.

James took note that the others didn't exit until a certain Zambini cooly walked out of the carriage with a smirk on his face.

A/N:Part1 of this chapter cause this Its kinda long and i don't want it to keep dragging it on.I think I'll try to post the second part tommorow.Try to! Anyways..tell me does it suck now? hee hee


End file.
